


The Job

by awkwardly_living



Series: The Reaper [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Gen, I think?, Nico-centric, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, i don't fricking know how to tag this, it's mostly just implied here, this is going to be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: Nico is a reaper, kind of like the ones from Supernatural, but different.this is going to be a series, and yes, it will have solangelo.





	The Job

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fricking know

10.

     Nico sighed as the number echoed in his mind. The man he was watching was having a seemingly heated conversation with someone over the phone. 

9.

     After a moment, the man angrily slammed his phone down on the café table. Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his hair. 

8.

     Nico watched as a waitress went up to the man. He nodded in reply to her unheard question. She spoke again, and this time he shook his head, responding with only a few words. 

7.

     The waitress passed by Nico without acknowledging him. Nico supposed that he shouldn't find that rude, considering the fact that it was quite impossible to acknowledge his existence. 

6.

     At least this would be over quickly. Nico wished to return home as soon as possible. 

5.

     The man finally got up, retrieving his phone to put into his pocket, even as he reached into his other pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a ten dollar bill, enough to pay for the coffee and the tip. 

4. 

     Leaving the money on the table, the man walked outside. Nico stuck his hands into his coat pockets and followed him. 

3.

     "Come on; come on," Nico grumbled. His gaze flitted around the area before settling on a figure across the seat. Nodding to the figure, he quickened his pace until he had matched with the man's.

2. 

     The figure that had just a moment ago been across the way had vanished from Nico's view. He rolled his eyes and kept walking, stealing sideways glances at the man every few seconds. 

1.

     The man reached an intersection of the road. His phone rang in his pocket just as he stepped from the sidewalk. As he pulled it out and kept walking, the red light turned green, and-

0.

 

**Author's Note:**

> keep an eye out for the series


End file.
